Forum:Hypothetical ME4: Former Companion Protagonist
Which already-existing character would you want to see as a spin-off protagonist for a totally hypothetical Mass Effect 4? Before answering, consider the following rules: *1. Pretend ME3 ended in a (real) win, with the mass relays intact. *2. Assume it's a decade later, and the galaxy is returning to...whatever the new "normal" is. *3. ANYONE you want to be alive IS alive. *4. It can't be Garrus. Because we'd all pick Garrus. --HELO 14:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Ga- Oh goddamit. Fine then, I pick Liara. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Of course Garrus. If I can't pick him, Liara would be a great choice. But I'd also like to see a spin-off with Kasumi. She's way too fun to allow to languish. Diyartifact 15:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) The result of my Renegon Shepard's one-night stand with Aria after she helped her reconquer Omega. Can you imagine how absolutely awe-inspiring (and terrifying) their daughter would be? But in all seriousness, Grunt. He's in a position much like Shepard in ME1: similar level of maturity and basassery, a couple of huge achievements under his belt (assuming you kill the thresher maw in his trial), and he's Wrex's preferred choice for any major missions. Kestrella 18:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think Grunt is a bit less mature than Shep in ME1 -- though that depends on how you role-play! :-) But yeah, that could be a fun spin-off. Mass Effect: Aralakh Company... 22:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::My primary Shep was about as mature as Grunt when you meet him in ME3. She was basically a good leader and excellent in a fight, but still needed a lot of work keeping her temper in check. She didn't really even out until halfway through ME2. So it works for me ^^ Kestrella 11:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I would much rather prefer someone who wasn't part of Shepard's posse with the game set at least 200 years after ME3, so that there would be new interesting tech, fashion and the protag would have been born way after the reapers. But to be on topic... since I can't choose Garrus, I guess Liara...though I would rather play one of Liara's agent as herself, cos I guess the Shadow Broker doesn't do much field work. Maybe Kaidan, cos he is also a Spectre now. Or just go around stealing things as Kasumi. What I would love to is having Thane as a protagonist and assassinate people, too bad he is dead no matter what.--SunyiNyufi 18:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude. Illusive Man prequel, leading up to the inception of Cerberus. That, or my previous idea of an alternate ME2 where Shepard's body is taken by the collectors and becomes the Saren-esque antagonist of a game starring Liara. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. It's obviously Blasto. I need a Blasto game. Ctrl alt belief 21:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :OMG, you are totally right! I want a Partners in Crime game too!--SunyiNyufi 13:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Wrex. --The Milkman | I always . 22:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Definately Liara. She'd be the one most likely to maintain contact with most of the other characters, or their descendants/replacements and keep the game's options open. She could even call on Garrus, and he's okay with that. Either that or a Blasto game.Infiltrator N7 01:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC)